<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спектрофобия by Dead_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611691">Спектрофобия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart'>Dead_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Detective, M/M, Mysticism, POV First Person, Ratings: R, Violence, noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда нет выбора, и, казалось бы, печальный конец неизбежен. Вот и Зак не знал, что вся его жизнь задумывалась ради поиска. Неизвестно чего и неизвестно кого. А если бы знал, предпочел бы никогда не найти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Часть I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Неровный, зыбкий свет ламп подземной парковки. Гулкие шаги, эхом отдающиеся в пустом коридоре и моей голове. Измочаленный костюм, грязный и местами изорванный – не помню, где и когда я успел довести его до такого состояния. Алое пятно среди черно-белого мельтешения – рана на правой руке снова открылась, окрашивая бинты в цвета тревоги. Бег вытягивает последние силы, но страх, растворенный в крови, гонит меня вперед. Делаю над собой усилие и оборачиваюсь. Тьма во тьме, смотрящая мне вслед мертвыми желтыми глазами. Она тянется и манит в свои объятия.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Зак, завтрак готов! – голос Сесиль с кухни. – Поспеши, не то опоздаешь. Ты же знаешь, доктор Клаус не любит ждать.</p>
<p>– Тц! – порезался.</p>
<p>Отложив бритву в сторону, я осмотрел крошечную царапину на подбородке. Отражение в зеркале сочувственно подмигнуло. Я моргнул, и наваждение исчезло. Наспех смыв с лица пену и обтершись полотенцем, я вышел из ванной.</p>
<p>Сесиль, напевая себе под нос незамысловатую песенку, накрывала на стол. В последние дни сестра часто навещала меня. По крайней мере, она говорила, что приходится мне сестрой. Я же совсем ее не помнил, не помнил, была ли у меня вообще сестра. До недавнего времени я даже имени своего не знал, вся жизнь, кроме последних двух месяцев, начисто стерлась из моей памяти.</p>
<p>Все случилось в ту злосчастную ночь. Как обычно, мы выехали на вызов. А потом… Потом на моих руках оказался труп моего, как выяснилось позже, напарника. Что тогда произошло, что такого я увидел – на этом воспоминания обрываются. Но с тех пор меня преследуют странные видения.</p>
<p>– Ты еще не одет?! – возмутилась Сесиль.</p>
<p>Порой мне хочется выставить ее за дверь, но я мирюсь – она ведь сестра и беспокоится обо мне, а я вроде как болен. Молча поплелся в свою спальню. Переодевание много времени не заняло. Уже собираясь уходить, я задержался у прикроватной тумбочки и выдвинул верхний ящик. Значок и пистолет. Недолго думая, я спрятал пистолет под пиджак. Паранойя, да.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Я вышел у главного входа в больницу. Погода стояла прескверная. Небо хмурилось свинцовыми тучами, оплакивая город внизу холодным дождем. Зябко кутаясь в пальто, спешу оказаться внутри. Специфический запах уже не раздражает – частые посещения психотерапевта тому поспособствовали. Человек такая скотина, ко всему привыкает.</p>
<p>Я даже не успел постучать, как услышал громкое, немного нетерпеливое «входите!». Доктор Клаус со своим извечным добродушно-отстраненным выражением на лице утопал в мягком кресле и ждал пациента, то есть меня.</p>
<p>В своих кругах Теодор Клаус обладал отменной репутацией. Я был одним из тех редких случаев в его практике, когда лечение оказывалось совершенно бесполезным. Ни длительные задушевные беседы, ни НЛП, ни гипноз не возымели нужного эффекта. Я продолжал видеть то, что видел. Оттого мне иногда даже начинало казаться, что все эти видения вовсе не плод моего больного воображения.</p>
<p>Разместившись в кресле напротив, приготовился к очередному испытанию. При первой встрече я выложил Клаусу все, как на духу было. Теперь сдерживался – не хватало только в психушку загреметь.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Домой вернулся ближе к вечеру. Сразу во всех комнатах зажег свет. Нет, никтофобией я не страдал, но с некоторых пор, оставаясь один в квартире, чувствовал себя неуютно. У Сесиль своя семья, она не могла посвящать все свое свободное время уходу за сумасшедшим братцем. Я же, по словам сестры, давно ни с кем не встречался и дружбу особо не водил.</p>
<p>Решив сменить бинты на руке, пошел в ванную за аптечкой. Рана почти не болела, но, пересыхая, жутко чесалась и порой просто так, без причины, начинала кровоточить.</p>
<p>Разминаю кисть. Обычный, казалось бы, порез, но отчего-то никак не затягивается. Раньше на мне все заживало, как на собаке. Я провел ладонью по зеркалу. Предыдущее я разбил, когда мое отражение впервые «взбунтовалось». (Зеркало пришлось в спешке менять – Сесиль обязательно бы заметила, а я как бы иду на поправку). И, видимо, зря. Это произошло пару недель назад, незадолго до моей встречи с «тьмой» на автостоянке.</p>
<p>Встряхиваю головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли.</p>
<p>В общем, события последних недель нисколько не содействовали моему скорейшему физическому и душевному выздоровлению. А ведь завтра уже на работу – пришлось постараться, чтобы Клаус подписал разрешение.</p>
<p>Напившись воды, я побрел в спальню. Занавесил шторы и набросил покрывало на зеркало – необъяснимо, но так казалось безопаснее, и со спокойным сердцем улегся спать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Солнце светило прямо в глаза. Все еще сонный, я жмурился и пытался понять, откуда взялся этот свет. Точно помню, что накануне ночью зашторил окна. Тонкий аромат жасминовых духов подсказал мне ответ.</p>
<p>– Я уже опаздываю? – не торопясь открывать глаза.</p>
<p>– Нет, но тебе все равно пора вставать, – ответила Сесиль.</p>
<p>Я сграбастал с тумбочки будильник. Рановато для подъема.</p>
<p>– Завтрак уже на столе. А после я буду признательна, если ты подбросишь меня на работу.</p>
<p>– Что с твоей машиной? – спрашиваю я, вылезая из-под одеяла.</p>
<p>– Отвезла в автосервис. Двигатель шумит.</p>
<p>– Ясно.</p>
<p>– Подожду тебя на кухне. Одевайся и выходи, – развернувшись на каблучках, сестра покинула спальню.</p>
<p> Я же, окончательно стащив себя с кровати, направился в душ. Цепляюсь взглядом за зеркало – покрывало бесформенной кучей валяется рядом. Вроде хорошо его вчера укрыл. Может, Сесиль сняла? Нет, она аккуратная, так бы не бросила. Всматриваюсь в свое отражение, и оно возвращает мне такой же озадаченный взгляд. Предпочитая думать, что покрывало просто соскользнуло, скрываюсь за соседней дверью.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Прибыв в полицейский участок, я с порога был пойман Деннисом, своим новым напарником. Хотя теперь здесь все для меня ново.</p>
<p>– Ты вовремя – у нас труп! – бросил возбужденно Деннис вместо приветствия.</p>
<p>– И тебе здравствуй.</p>
<p>Пусть официально я и числился на больничном, но, по решительному настоянию доктора Клауса, время от времени захаживал в участок. По его словам, прежнее окружение должно было стимулировать возвращение моей памяти. Память так и не вернулась, зато я успел здесь более-менее со всеми перезнакомиться.</p>
<p>Деннис проскочил мимо меня на улицу. Возвращаться туда категорически не хотелось. Из-за дождя. Может, прозвучит странно, но, сколько себя помню, дождь я терпеть не мог. Морось или там грибной дождичек – еще куда ни шло, но не затяжные ливни с громом и молниями, ослепительные вспышки которых были видны даже здесь, в царстве небоскребов. На смену теплому мирному лету резко пришла холодная аномальная осень.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Я внутренне поежился. Не от омерзения или непривычки – существование способных на подобное… людей всегда заставляло меня содрогаться.</p>
<p>В стороне Деннис нервно раскуривал одну сигарету за другой. Он выглядел бледным, даже зеленовато-бледным, точно не скажу – все-таки здесь довольно темно. Новичок, буквально вчера окончивший полицейскую школу, ему еще только предстояло столкнуться с человеческой жестокостью.</p>
<p>Труп мужчины обнаружили этим утром в парке. В луже крови, разбавленной дождевой водой, успевшей натечь под навес. Ее казалось до абсурдного много. Горло перерезано от уха до уха. Во вскрытой грудной клетке, белеющей пиками ребер, недоставало сердца. Череп разбит, мозг тоже отсутствовал – только вязкие клочки, зацепившиеся об острые края кости, когда убийца вытаскивал его наружу. И сердце, и мозг вскоре нашлись в ближайшей урне. Просто сваленные в кучу с другим мусором, будто от них спешили поскорее избавиться. Преступник, вне сомнения, следовал заранее заготовленному плану, но со стороны сцена убийства выглядела какой-то хаотичной и непродуманной.</p>
<p>Когда эксперты уже заканчивали с осмотром места преступления, подъехала еще одна служебная машина, из которой вышла женщина в распахнутом темном пальто и направилась в мою сторону.</p>
<p>Ей было чуть за пятьдесят, но беспокойная работа состарила ее раньше времени. Суровое скуластое лицо и пронзительно-оценивающий взгляд заставляли любого новичка чувствовать себя провинившимся. Волосы на затылке стянуты в пучок, настолько тугой, что угадать их длину не представляется возможным. Неизменный серый костюм и туфли на высоком каблуке. Она была высока, чрезвычайно высока и нисколько не пыталась казаться ниже – на каблуках на полголовы выше меня, а я далеко не коротышка. Мой старый-новый босс во всем своем великолепии.</p>
<p>– О'Малли, надеюсь, ты не растерял своих навыков, – поравнявшись с нами, произнесла женщина.</p>
<p>Нисколько не обидевшись холодности ее слов, я лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Почему-то такое ее отношение воспринималось как данность. Похоже, моя с ней связь была глубже и крепче амнезии.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><em>В воздушном персиковом в красный горошек платье она вышла из аэропорта. В одной руке она несла небольшой кожаный саквояж, другой </em>–<em> придерживала норовившую упорхнуть светлую шляпку. Оглядевшись и, наконец, заметив меня, она улыбнулась и решительно зашагала в мою сторону.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Я ждал ее на стоянке неподалеку от аэропорта, облокотившись на капот красного «Ти-бёрда».</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Привет, Зигги! – она помахала мне шляпкой.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Длинные завитые пряди, уложенные вокруг головы, простое ситцевое платье, ненавязчиво подчеркивающее изящество ее фигуры, естественный, едва заметный макияж с акцентом на губах, сделанным красной помадой. Она была прекрасна. Думаю, я мог бы даже влюбиться…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Девушка подошла почти вплотную, и я с удивлением узнал в ней… Сесиль?! Она целомудренно поцеловала меня – Зигги – в щеку.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Давай заедем куда-нибудь позавтракать, я ужасно проголодалась, – произнесла она. – А по пути ты расскажешь мне все-все новости.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Думаю, у меня есть часок-другой в запасе. Забирайся в машину.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Зигги забрал из рук девушки саквояж, чтобы убрать его в багажник, одновременно открывая перед ней дверцу автомобиля и помогая усесться.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кажется, я уснул. Смотрю на часы – обед почти закончился.</p>
<p>– Куда подевался весь твой энтузиазм? – голос Денниса.</p>
<p>Ловко виляя между столов, Деннис тащил пару больших картонных коробок, в которых обычно хранились материалы по старым делам.</p>
<p>– Босс говорила, ты чуть ли не зубами вцепился в это дело и даже грозился уйти из отдела, если она не передаст его тебе.</p>
<p>Я хмыкнул. Мы имели несколько похожих убийств, первые два произошли еще до моей амнезии. Только я ничего об этом, разумеется, не помнил.</p>
<p>– Ты удивишься, если я скажу, что твое дело тоже здесь?</p>
<p>Деннис пытался поставить коробки на стол, те опасно накренились, грозясь осыпаться ворохом папок. Верхняя таки соскользнула и шлепнулась передо мной.</p>
<p>Я раскрыл папку.</p>
<p>– Это как раз оно, – голова напарника на секунду показалась из-за картона. – Специально отложил. Думал, ты захочешь взглянуть на него в первую очередь.</p>
<p>Внутри обнаружились несколько фотографий. Человек, изображенный на них, когда-то был моим напарником. Так говорят. На некоторых снимках он запечатлен еще живым – открытым и энергичным. Вряд ли он мог предположить, что для него все закончится вот так – пробитым черепом. Помимо разбитой головы, о других травмах или недостающих органах в отчете не упоминалось.</p>
<p>Я перевернул страницу. Там оказались фотографии уже другого человека, на этот раз женщины. Характер ранений на ее теле напоминал таковой у найденного сегодня утром в парке трупа. Только вместо перерезанного горла <em>– </em>множественные колотые раны.</p>
<p>Жертвы были никак не связаны между собой. Они не знали друг друга при жизни. Наверное, даже никогда не встречались. Их объединяло лишь одно – убийца.</p>
<p>– Так много? – закрыв папку, я посмотрел на распаковываемые Деннисом коробки.</p>
<p>– Наш случай не единственный. Этот, – он подсунул мне очередную папку, –  двухмесячной давности. Когда дело передали тебе.</p>
<p>Потом на стол легли еще папок шесть-семь.</p>
<p>– Этим лет семьдесят. Расследование тогда вел детектив Зигмунд Торнелл.</p>
<p>Протянутая фотография, черно-белая, явно была взята не из личного дела. Мужчина в светлом льняном костюме на ней широко улыбался, непринужденно привалившись к боку раритетного автомобиля.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Привет, Зигги!</em>
</p>
<p>Во сне именно это лицо я мельком увидел в боковом зеркале. Невольно отмечаю между нами некоторое сходство – может, в улыбке или манере держаться? Хотя не сказать, что мы слишком похожи. Он немного ниже и шире меня в плечах, волосы светлые, наверное русые, а глаза чуть глубже посаженные. А «Ти-бёрд», на который опирается детектив… По фотографии не видно, но я почти уверен, что он был красным.</p>
<p>Переворачиваю снимок. На обороте мелким аккуратным почерком – 2 июня 1958 г.</p>
<p>– Это не все, – отвлек меня от раздумий Деннис. – На неделе Интерпол перешлет еще документы.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Подпирая ладонью щеку, наблюдаю, как Деннис расхаживает по комнате. Его голос то срывается от нетерпения, то становится тихим и вкрадчивым, но в словах нет силы и убедительности.</p>
<p>Этим вечером поступило сообщение еще о двух трупах. Их нашли в закрытой операционной той самой больницы, где проходили мои сеансы психотерапии. Работа преступника была аккуратной, я бы сказал, филигранной. Автор не поскупился даже на декорации.</p>
<p>Его взяли с поличным. Допрос я позволил вести Деннису. Не нужно искать виновного. У нас имелись неопровержимые улики, у нас был свидетель. Оставалось прояснить один момент – зачем? Только человек, сидящий напротив с видом борца за справедливость, продолжал молчать. Он хладнокровен и не чувствует раскаяния, он видит себя в праве, и вопросы Денниса проходят сквозь сознание убийцы, словно через тонкую мембрану, не оставляя там следа. Единственное, что, пожалуй, раздражало его сейчас – моя безучастность.</p>
<p>История знала немало маньяков и изощренных методов умерщвления. Наш случай не уникален. И все же он выделялся. Выдающимся был не способ, а исполнитель.</p>
<p>Мы работали с толпой подражателей. (Если вдохновитель и существовал, то наверняка уже давно умер). Людей, совершенно никак не связанных между собой, разного возраста, пола, профессий. Обнадеживало, что среди них не было детей. Хотя один, пожалуй, все-таки был. Восемнадцатилетний парень, убивший моего первого напарника. У него уже имелись приводы за превышение скорости и попытку ограбления, и переход от мелких правонарушений к зверскому убийству выглядел, по меньшей мере, странным. Когда я пожелал с ним встретиться, мне доложили, что он повесился в своей камере.</p>
<p>Преступники действовали небрежно. Следили так, будто вовсе не задумывались о последствиях или хотели, чтобы их скорее поймали. Одних брали на горячем. Других ловили спустя какое-то время, когда экспертиза устанавливала личность. Третьи, будто «опомнившись от жуткого кошмара», сами являлись с повинной. Четвертые, как фрукт с теоманией напротив, так и не признавали за собой вины, хотя и преступления не отрицали, даже гордились им.</p>
<p>В тот же самый день, когда в парке обнаружили мертвого мужчину, в участок пришла женщина. Дрожащая, бледная, с расширенными зрачками, будто бы находилась под кайфом, она сбивчиво рассказала о случившемся…</p>
<p>Милая домохозяйка и примерная жена, которая, казалось, и мухи обидеть не способна, и небезызвестный хирург – какая тут может быть связь?</p>
<p>– Он даже не слушает! – Деннис окончательно потерял терпение.</p>
<p>– Передай его Макфи, и дело с концом, – процедил я сквозь зубы, вставая из-за стола.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый, – произнесла Сесиль.</p>
<p>– Скажи, мы когда-нибудь участвовали в вечеринке 50-х?</p>
<p>В глаза я старался ей не смотреть – сестра весьма болезненно воспринимала все проявления… моей травмы. Как и от доктора Клауса, от нее я тоже счел необходимым утаить некоторые подробности.</p>
<p>Во внезапно наступившей тишине я рискнул поднять взгляд. Сесиль, отодвинув в сторону тарелку, положила руки на стол, сцепив пальцы в замок, и внимательно на меня смотрела.</p>
<p>– Зак, почему бы тебе не уехать на время? Взять отпуск, отдохнуть. На Гоа сейчас прекрасная погода.</p>
<p>За последние два месяца сестра не раз предлагала мне переехать. Оставить гнетущие воспоминания, начать жизнь с чистого листа. Она говорила, что так я быстрее пойду на поправку, видения исчезнут. Но я упорно продолжал держаться за этот город, за свою роль. И теперь нисколько не жалел о своем решении. Заново открытое дело приобретало для меня слишком личный характер.</p>
<p>– Нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас.</p>
<p>В ее вздохе мне почудилось затаенное недовольство.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Выпроводить Сесиль оказалось нелегко. Сестра не любила сдаваться. Решила взять измором и выдворить-таки меня из города, а еще лучше – из страны. До некоторой степени мне было даже весело – давно эти стены не слышали столько шума.</p>
<p>Я сменил бинты и стоял у зеркала, поглаживая двухдневную щетину. Пожалуй, побреюсь утром… когда отражение перестанет мельтешить перед глазами.</p>
<p>Поначалу это были едва заметные изменения. Оно могло замереть на несколько мгновений, подмигивало или ухмылялось. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как видения пропадали.</p>
<p>Отражение медленно вертело головой, будто разминало шею. А когда заметило, что я пристально за ним наблюдаю, уставилось в ответ. С наползающей на лицо улыбкой полуприкрытые веками глаза распахнулись полностью. На секунду мне показалось, что в них, привычно синих, мелькнул желтый огонек. На моей памяти, оно прежде никогда не было таким… активным.</p>
<p>Волосы не встали дыбом, холодок не пробежал по спине, и сердце не пропустило удар, но непроизвольно я сделал шажок назад. Потом второй. Из ванной я почти пятился.</p>
<p>Этой ночью перед сном я плотнее укутал покрывалом зеркало в спальне. Верить в монстров в зеркале то же самое, что верить в монстров под кроватью или в шкафу. Это ничего, с этими странностями можно жить. Пока не начинаешь думать, что однажды этот монстр вылезет из зеркала, в то время как ты будешь мирно спать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Мне снова снился сон. В нем я снова был одновременно и действующим лицом, и сторонним наблюдателем. Я куда-то бежал. Вернее бежал мужчина, ставший прибежищем моего сознания на время сна. Местность выглядела незнакомой. Мысли в голове мужчины смешались, перескакивая с одного на другое, так что выделить, поймать хотя бы одну никак не получалось. Но я чувствовал, как часто бьется его сердце, ощущал его страх… за кого-то другого.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Она лежала неподвижно, ничком, на влажном камне, широко раскинув руки и ноги.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Джейн!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Мужчина подбежал к распростертому на земле телу, падая рядом на колени. Он аккуратно взял девушку за плечи, поворачивая лицом к себе.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я не сдержал облегченного вздоха – это была не Сесиль.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Джейн!!! – мужчина встряхнул ее.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Казалось, он совсем не замечал зияющую пустотой дыру в ее груди, как все еще теплая кровь пачкала его сюртук и брюки, стекала по рукам на землю, собираясь в щелках между камнями.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Тихий шорох за спиной. Мужчина оборачивается скорее автоматически. Я уже видел эти глаза, безжизненные, тускло-желтые. Но лица не разглядеть. Рваные ленты черного тумана окутывали его тело, извиваясь, точно змеи, корчась и вращаясь вокруг него по безумным, лишь им известным траекториям. Только глаза и видны.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Но все мысли мужчины были обращены к мертвой девушке, которую он прижимал к себе. Осознание к нему приходило медленно.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  Мимо на высокой скорости пронесся автомобиль, светом фар ненадолго разогнав предночной сумрак. Тень исчезла. Послышался негромкий всплеск – внизу разошлись кругами мутные воды реки.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>За углом раздались шаги, громкие и уверенные. На улицу высыпали полицейские в касках и с сигнальными трещотками.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я снова стал собой. Последнее, что я увидел, прежде чем проснуться, как полицейские пытались оторвать мужчину от трупа девушки, которую он все продолжал звать по имени.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Я распахнул глаза. Полежал так немного и потянулся к будильнику. 4:28. Спать больше не хотелось. Я зажег ночник, и, выбравшись из кровати, подошел к окну, и раздвинул шторы. Город внизу не спал даже сейчас, но здесь, на такой высоте тьма была плотной, почти осязаемой.</p>
<p>Пройдя к одному из стеллажей, я взял с полки маленькую металлическую модель Роллс-Ройса «Серебряный призрак».</p>
<p>Если задуматься, моя спальня – самая яркая комната в квартире. Незнакомый человек, оказавшись здесь, мог даже подумать, что попал в детскую. Стеллажи с сотнями копий известных и не очень марок автомобилей. Мое маленькое хобби.</p>
<p>Я прокатил машинку по светлому дереву. Возможно, я плохо знаю историю, но вот в истории автопрома разбираюсь прекрасно. Похоже, в недавнем сне меня отбросило еще на полвека назад.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Подумать только, что такие старые дела еще сохранились, – зевнув, произнес я и перевернул очередную хрупкую, пожелтевшую от времени страницу.</p>
<p>– Это было громкое дело. Не удивительно, что о нем остались записи, – сказал Деннис.</p>
<p>Этим вечером Интерпол дослал последние документы, и мы, выпив дрянного кофе из автомата, с новыми силами принялись за работу.</p>
<p>Я всматривался в фотографии, такие же старые и поблеклые. Они в буквальном смысле прошли и огонь, и воду. На одной из них – Залман Маклиш. Убийца, лишивший жизни троих человек.</p>
<p>– И последняя жертва – Джейн Лейтон, невеста Маклиша, – Деннис разложил фотографии девушек в хронологическом порядке.</p>
<p>Джейн? Я внимательнее вгляделся в лицо мужчины на снимке, одновременно пытаясь воскресить в памяти образ из сна. Сходство очевидно.</p>
<p>– Вину Маклиша доказать не удалось. Прямых улик против него не было. Его выпустили почти сразу же.</p>
<p>Я слушал Денниса, параллельно сверяясь с документами. Как-то заметил, что обычно напарник знал больше, чем записано на бумаге.</p>
<p>– Однако на следующий день после освобождения труп Маклиша выловили из Темзы. Зарезавшего его парня быстро нашли, им оказался брат первой жертвы. И, поскольку с его смертью убийства прекратились, полиция объявила Маклиша преступником, и дело закрыли.</p>
<p>– Они просто нашли козла отпущения.</p>
<p>Возможно, сейчас я ударяюсь в мистику, но я точно знаю, что Залман Маклиш был невиновен. Той ночью он видел настоящего убийцу, хотя и не осознал этого.</p>
<p>Но больше всего меня беспокоила странная, облаченная в черный туман фигура, исчезнувшая тогда в реке. Полмесяца назад на парковке… Это определенно не было плодом моего воображения. Я и Маклиш видели одно и то же. Значит ли, что и Зигмунд Торнелл…</p>
<p>Меня неожиданно осенило – что произошло с Торнеллом? Не знаю почему, но мне вдруг стало необходимо это знать. Прежде это не казалось сколько-нибудь важным для расследования – как я и предполагал, изучение старых отчетов совсем не помогло. Но теперь судьба детектива стала мне небезразлична.</p>
<p>– Зак? Эй, Зак! Ты меня слушаешь?</p>
<p>– Прости. Задумался. Ты о чем-то рассказывал?</p>
<p>– Ты собирал информацию на Торнелла. Еще до амнезии. Здесь все твои записи, – в руках у Денниса возникла тетрадь, подписанная определенно моим почерком. – Тогда твое расследование выглядело бессмысленным, и босс не посчитала нужным приобщить эти материалы к делу. Теперь она изменила свое решение.</p>
<p>О-ля-ля!</p>
<p>– И, есть что интересного?</p>
<p>Никогда не поверю, чтобы любопытный Деннисов нос еще не успел туда заглянуть.</p>
<p>– Вскоре после закрытия дела о серийных убийствах, – он передал мне тетрадь, – Торнелл попадает в аварию, в результате  которой получает серьезную травму позвоночника. Благодаря связям подруги, его перевозят в частную клинику в Германии. Там его след обрывается.</p>
<p>– Что-нибудь еще?</p>
<p>– Еще ты искал ту самую подругу. Некую мисс Лизу Монтегю. Это имя упоминалось в архивах, даже несколько раз мелькало на страницах газет, но вот что странно – не нашлось ни одной ее фотографии.</p>
<p>– Действительно странно.</p>
<p>Собираясь домой, я думал только об одном – мои сны, они снились мне и раньше?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Снова дождь. Машины шли сплошным потоком, сливаясь в единую многоцветную ленту. На перекрестке меня окатило грязью из-под колес промчавшегося на красный серебристого «лексуса». Провожаю нарушителя глазами и на автомате запоминаю номера. Мир давно перешел на водород и электричество, современные автомобили на порядок превосходили в надежности и долговечности, но от изящества и индивидуальности прошлого почти ничего не осталось.</p>
<p>Не стоило отдавать Сесиль машину.</p>
<p>«Ты растолстеешь, если будешь так мало двигаться», – про себя передразнил я сестру, окидывая взглядом безнадежно испачканные джинсы.</p>
<p>Автобус, тихо гудя, отъехал от остановки, плавно вливаясь в плотный транспортный поток. Мне было недалеко, и хоть я уже успел основательно промокнуть, идти под дождем не хотелось. Прислонившись головой к прохладному стеклу, я вернулся мыслями к расследованию. И к своим видениям. Рука непроизвольно сжала лежавшую на коленях сумку. Тетрадь, что сейчас находилась в ней, – это ключ или очередной замок, который только предстоит отпереть?</p>
<p>В квартире темно. Уже по привычке я включил везде свет. Бросив мокрую одежду в стиральную машину, забрался в душ, подставляя продрогшее тело другому, теплому и приятному, дождю. На бинтах выступило несколько мелких красных крапинок. Нет, это уже не смешно.</p>
<p>Покончив с водными процедурами, я обработал рану и наложил свежую повязку, пытаясь не обращать внимания на сочувствующие взгляды своего отражения в зеркале. К зеркалу, впрочем, старался не слишком приближаться.</p>
<p>В гостиной, притушив свет и включив музыку, растянулся на диване. Прошлой ночью я почти не спал.</p>
<p>Колонки были расположены по всей комнате так, что создавалось ощущение, будто тебя обволакивает, погружает в звуки. Из динамиков раздался знакомый голос. Одна из моих любимый мелодий. Такой непопулярный сейчас джаз. Я пытался понять, почему мне нравится джаз, но не мог вспомнить.</p>
<p>Глаза сомкнулись сами собой.</p>
<p>
  <em>В ресторане играли джаз. Мы наслаждались музыкой и пили молодое вино с очаровательной… мисс Монтегю. Правда, сейчас я знал ее под другим именем.</em>
</p>
<p>Я ухватился за эту мысль, но усталое сознание ее упустило.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Я вернулся с утренней пробежки. Скидываю капюшон и встряхиваю влажными волосами. Квартира встретила меня тишиной. Такой чистой, незамутненной, что мне вдруг стало не по себе. Торопливо подхожу к окну и открываю створки. Далеко внизу раздается визг автомобильных сирен. Из соседней квартиры – брань и крики. Видимо, там тоже отворили окно. Не вслушиваясь, заполняю комнату звуками и направляюсь в ванную, на ходу стягивая с себя толстовку.</p>
<p>Мельком глянул в зеркало. Пока все спокойно.      </p>
<p>Повесив толстовку на сушилку, принимаюсь за брюки, и мои руки замирают на полпути. Пусто – отражение в зеркале исчезло, совсем. Я ненадолго растерялся. Ущипнул себя за ногу, потом еще раз, и побольнее, но все осталось по-прежнему. Приблизившись к зеркалу, смотрю куда-то внутрь, за раму.</p>
<p>Звонкий шлепок. Оно появилось неожиданно. Вперилось в меня немигающим взором, едва не касаясь носом стекла. Там, куда пришелся удар, остался след ладони – серовато-зеленый, точно негатив.</p>
<p>Я резко отпрянул, оскользнулся на кафеле и упал, лишь по счастью не ударившись затылком о бортик ванны. Пячусь, натыкаюсь голой спиной на холодную сталь и невольно вздрагиваю. Весь мир сжался до одной точки. Тук. Тук. Тук-тук-тук.</p>
<p>Отражение вдруг открыло рот и заговорило. Слов я не слышал, но по губам сумел прочитать: «Ос-ко-лок».</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Медленно смываемый дождем, в воздухе витал запах крови. Всюду сновали криминалисты в белой униформе, выделявшейся своей яркостью на фоне сизо-серого утра.</p>
<p>Будто в насмешку, труп бросили неподалеку от полицейского участка. Тело было совсем еще теплым. С трудом верилось в подобную наглость, но, возможно, убийство произошло на этом самом месте, буквально под нашим носом.</p>
<p>Этот случай несколько отличался от всех предыдущих. Убивая, преступник получал явное удовольствие. Жертва медленно истекала кровью и еще находилась в сознании, когда он начал вскрывать ее грудную клетку. Сердце, изрезанное так, что теперь скорее напоминало старую мочалку, лежало в ближайшей мусорной урне. Мозг пока не нашли, но не сомневаюсь, что его постигла не более приятная участь.</p>
<p>Я вернулся в фургон криминалистов. Самое мерзкое во всей этой ситуации то, что ублюдок, совершивший это, наверняка даже не знает, зачем убивал.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>– Отда-ай! Это мое! – крикнула девочка вслед убегающему с ее куклой мальчишке.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Малышка всхлипнула, и шлепнулась на колени, разметав по полу пышную юбку с множеством кружевных оборок, и заревела.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Дядя Захар, он меня обижа-ает!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ну-ну.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я отложил газету в сторону и поднялся с дивана. Девочка потянулась ко мне, и я взял ее на руки.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Сейчас мы найдем Петьку и вернем твою куклу.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Напоследок шмыгнув носом еще разок, она улыбнулась, кивнула, встряхнув копной каштановых волос, мягкими колечками ложившихся на детские плечики.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я усмехнулся в усы – Петькин интерес мне понятен. Ей было, наверное, лет десять, но уже сейчас видно, какая вырастет красавица. Ведь я не мог не узнать:  малышка как две капли воды походила на… Сесиль. Снова.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Пытаюсь рассмотреть лицо того, кто сейчас держит на руках мою сестру. Напротив висело большое зеркало, но мужчина избегал смотреть в него, потому оставалось лишь ждать, пока меня в очередной раз не выбросит из чужого тела. Ждать пришлось недолго.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Он стоял вполоборота. Загорелое обветренное лицо с мелкой сеточкой морщин вокруг глаз, и едва заметным неровным шрамом на правой щеке, и лихими усами. Усталое, постаревшее лицо. Но мое лицо.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И я открыл глаза. Снова сон – жди плохих новостей. За окнами по-прежнему темно, слабый шум ветра и глухие удары капель по стеклу. Переворачиваюсь на бок и зажигаю лампу. Покрывало на зеркале едва колыхнулось. Я разом напрягся. Нет, показалось.</p>
<p>Резкая трель дверного звонка заставила меня подпрыгнуть на кровати. Кого черти принесли на ночь глядя? На ходу натягивая джинсы, поскакал открывать дверь незваным гостям.</p>
<p>– Ну и погода на улице!</p>
<p>Сбросив в прихожей промокшие туфли, Сесиль прошла в квартиру.</p>
<p>– Мой рейс отменили. Ты был ближе всего, – принялась оправдываться сестра.</p>
<p>В руки мне перекочевал смятый зонтик с оторванной спицей.</p>
<p>Ага, как же. Удивительным образом моя квартира всегда оказывалась ближе, причем из любой точки города. Прямо волшебство.</p>
<p>– Кажется, ты плохо спишь в последнее время, – настораживающим тоном произнесла она, проведя ладонью по моей щеке.</p>
<p>Внимательный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц, такой, на который только она была способна.</p>
<p>– Эй, сделай лицо попроще.</p>
<p>Звонкий смех, никак не вяжущийся со всем остальным.</p>
<p>– Я в ванную. Продрогла до костей, – сделав шаг, Сесиль остановилась. – И застегни ширинку.</p>
<p>Ну да, надеть-то джинсы я надел, а на прочее наплевал. Я на автомате потянулся к молнии, хотя стеснения перед сестрой отродясь не испытывал.</p>
<p>– Погоди! – вспоминаю об отпечатке ладони на зеркале.</p>
<p>Пока я подвисал, Сесиль уже успела скрыться из виду. Когда я нагнал сестру, та уже с неудовольствием рассматривала в зеркале слегка потекший макияж. Похоже, след от руки она не заметила.</p>
<p>– Тебе точно нужен отпуск, – произнесла сестра, цепко проследив за моим взглядом.</p>
<p>Сесиль никогда не умела делать страшное лицо, но по ее голосу я почувствовал, что сейчас она полна решимости упаковать меня в чемодан и отправить первым рейсом куда-нибудь на Аляску, подметать снег.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Виновника последнего убийства мы так и не поймали. Криминалисты разводили руками. Место преступления было стерильным – ни единой зацепки. На этот раз убийца решил прибрать за собой и сделал это на редкость профессионально.</p>
<p>Меня продолжали преследовать видения. Я путался во снах, запоминал их все хуже и хуже, но точно знал – с каждым разом меня отбрасывало дальше во времени.</p>
<p>Все чаще мне снились трупы. Горы трупов с вырезанными сердцами или разбитыми головам. Первой стала Джейн Лейтон. После – пьяный бродяга в Париже. (Я никогда прежде не бывал во Франции, наверное, но Эйфелеву башню всегда узнаю). Были и другие, но ставшие практически бесцветными сны не задерживались в памяти надолго. Последний я помнил совсем смутно, но в то же время особенно ясно.</p>
<p>Страх. Боль. И подступающий холод. Улыбающееся лицо человека, склонившегося надо мной. Очень знакомое. (Но, как ни старался, после я не смог его вспомнить). Зарождающийся рассвет и первые лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь щели меж щербатыми досками. Лесной запах и трели ранней птицы, заполнявшие комнату и казавшиеся безумно далекими, словно там, за стеной, находился другой мир. Я хорошо запомнил эту сцену. Сцену своего убийства.</p>
<p>Зазвонил телефон. Отложив отчет о недавнем убийстве, я снял трубку.</p>
<p>– Адрес! – вскакивая с места.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На место я прибыл первым. По дороге набрал Денниса. Он находился ближе, но я все равно успел раньше него.</p>
<p>На город опустились сумерки, на улицах уже зажглись фонари. Ночью Зеленый район не пользовался популярностью, потому сейчас здесь было тихо и безлюдно. Распластанное на земле тело, освещенное желтым светом, я увидел еще издалека. За ним, в тени ближайшего дома, что-то шевельнулось. Я выхватил из кобуры пистолет и двинулся в ту сторону, на ходу отводя кожух затвора назад и досылая патрон в патронник. Если моя догадка верна, и придется стрелять, не хочу возиться с затвором.</p>
<p>Быстро преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние и, не останавливаясь, мельком глянул на лежавшего под фонарем человека. Ему уже не помочь.</p>
<p>От стены дома отделилась темная фигура. Ее желтые глаза тускло светились. Вокруг вихрился черный туман. Мой ночной кошмар. Я резко вскинул пистолет, и она побежала, скрываясь за соседним зданием.</p>
<p>Место показалось мне смутно знакомым. Точно, любимое кафе Сесиль. А за ним… За ним находился тупик, в который только что скользнула «тень». Теперь ей не сбежать, разве что она умеет летать.</p>
<p>Сглотнув и покрепче перехватив пистолет, я вошел в тупик. Пусто. И впрямь улетела? Обескураженный, я едва не потерял бдительность и не упустил подкрадывающиеся со спины шаги.</p>
<p>– Это я! – вскрикнул Деннис, опасливо косясь на дуло пистолета, смотрящее ему прямо в лоб.</p>
<p>– Деннис! Где тебя черти носили?! – выругался я.</p>
<p>Убирая палец со спускового крючка, опускаю оружие. Зачем же так людей пугать? Не ровен час, выстрелил бы.</p>
<p>– Там авария произошла, – объяснился напарник.</p>
<p>– Ладно, какая теперь разница. Идем труп осмотрим.</p>
<p>– Криминалистов дожидаться не станем?</p>
<p>– Они скоро будут здесь.</p>
<p>Я уже слышал вой сирен полицейских машин.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Расследование начинало выходить за привычные рамки, обретая налет мистики. Зато теперь отчетливее проглядывала связь между нынешними убийствами и моими снами. Я пока не понимал ее, но эта связь определенно существовала. И стоило как можно скорее распутать этот клубок. Я не склонен верить в сверхъестественное, но такими темпами в моей медкарте появится новая запись – стремительно прогрессирующий иерусалимский синдром. А в худшем случае все может закончиться смирительной рубашкой и комнатой с мягкими стенами.</p>
<p>Понять бы, с кем (или чем) имею дело. Поймать «тень» будет нелегко. Я не из пугливых, но, признаюсь, когда она сбежала, мне стало чуточку легче.</p>
<p>Глянув на свое хмурое отражение в зеркале, я в сердцах ударил кулаком по стеклу. Выразить свое недовольство моим поведением отражение не спешило и вообще вело себя на редкость смирно.</p>
<p>А вот белесый отпечаток ладони по-прежнему продолжал мозолить глаза. Бесовщина какая-то. Он так и не исчез (хотя я не раз пытался вывести его стеклоочистителем), словно не давая мне забыть, что не все-то спокойно в Датском королевстве, то есть в моей голове. Без всякой задней мысли я потянулся к нему, совмещая свою ладонь с чужой… наверное. Твердое, как и положено. «Может, все не так и страшно», – едва подумал я, как рука по локоть ушла вглубь…</p>
<p>Пробуждение было не из приятных. Словно воды наглотался, но успел вынырнуть в последний момент. Попробовал пошевелиться и понял, что руки закованы в наручники.</p>
<p>Тогда совсем близко чей-то голос произнес:</p>
<p>– Только посмотри, до чего ты довел себя…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Часть II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очнулся я, прикованный наручниками к спинке кровати. На пробу дернул цепочку и запрокинул голову, чтобы оценить плачевность своего положения. Нестандартно узкие, даже если выбью суставы, освободиться не получится. Оставив решение этой проблемы на потом, я сделал глубокий вдох (кидайся я в панику при малейшей опасности, не пошел бы в полицию) и бегло осмотрелся. Да, не каждый день выпадает шанс почувствовать себя Алисой. Только монохромная, словно обесцвеченная комната нисколько не походила на Страну чудес. В остальном она полностью копировала спальню в моей квартире – от рисунка на шторах до мебели.</p><p>– Только посмотри, до чего ты довел себя, – произнес голос совсем близко.</p><p>Вздрогнув (еще недавно здесь точно никого не было, я бы заметил), оборачиваюсь на источник звука.</p><p>Словно вижу свое отражение в зеркале, только обращенное. Его глаза были яркими, прозрачно-желтыми. Не мертвенно-тусклыми, какими я их помнил. Как если… Как если бы тогда они смотрели через призму чужого разума. Теперь же они сверкали, в них кружился настоящий водоворот эмоций, хотя лицо оставалось совершенно бесстрастным. Очень бледное лицо. Казалось, солнечный луч, коснувшись, мог ожечься о холодную белизну его кожи. Цветом с ней соперничали только его волосы – белые, как снег, каким он должен быть и каким я видел его в своих многочисленных снах. Собранные в хвост, они свободной волной спадали до поясницы. Все это составляло резкий контраст с черной одеждой – самой обычной, без клочьев тумана вокруг.</p><p>– Так сильно хотел меня увидеть, что по пути потерял для меня всякую ценность, – произнес он и сделал шаг мне навстречу.</p><p>Каждой клеткой своего тела я ощущал, что от этого человека стоит держаться как можно дальше, и вместе с тем испытывал какой-то иррациональный трепет. Вот теперь можно начинать паниковать.</p><p>– Твой свет такой тусклый. Бедный осколочек. Знаешь, тебя так трудно было заманить сюда. Но с каждым новым воплощением ты становился все более неосторожным.</p><p>Продолжая нести какой-то бред, он присел рядом на край кровати. Я дернулся прочь и в какой-то момент понял, что не могу сдвинуться даже на сантиметр.</p><p>– Только поздно, ты более ни на что не годен. Я избавлюсь от тебя и, наконец, освобожусь.</p><p>Он замолчал, наверное, в ожидании моей реакции, но ответа не последовало. Я лихорадочно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>– Или на что-то все-таки сгодишься…</p><p>Прикосновение пальцев к щеке – и по телу высыпали неприятные мурашки, а взгляд, которым он меня одарил, заставил пожалеть, что из одежды на мне сейчас только джинсы.</p><p>Он склонился надо мной, так низко, что мы едва не коснулись носами. Длинные светлые волосы упали мне на грудь, щекоча и посылая по телу мягкие электрические разряды – странное ощущение, необычное. Сердце билось так часто, что становилось тяжело дышать. Я сильнее вжался в подушки, но и их мягкости имелся предел. Он смотрел мне в глаза и медлил. Наслаждался, наблюдая, как я вздрагиваю каждый раз, когда его ладони, блуждавшие по моему торсу, намеренно задерживались там, где особенно чувствительно.</p><p>Поцелуй. Оглушающий и слишком стремительный, чтобы я успел осознать, когда наши губы встретились, и грубый. Зато оцепенение отпустило. И единственным моим желанием было вдарить ему хорошенько.</p><p>Он резко отпрянул, на мгновенье во взгляде мелькнуло замешательство. Видимо, не ожидал отпора. На нижней губе выступила капелька крови, такая яркая на бледной коже, что невольно приковывает внимание. Его глаза опасно сузились. Судорожно втягиваю носом воздух, и снова ощущаю тот странный трепет, с ужасом понимая, что на этом мое сопротивление закончилось.</p><p>Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Я почувствовал необычное покалывание. Тело отозвалось пронзительной болью, будто меня пытались запихнуть в маленькую коробку. Глаза затянуло темной поволокой…</p><p>Я шлепнулся на кафель в собственной ванной.</p><p>– Живой, – вздохнул кто-то облегченно.</p><p>В ушах еще звенело, потому голос показался мне незнакомым.</p><p>– Ты вовремя, – произнес я, не сразу сообразив, что тем, кто вытащил меня, была Сесиль.</p><p>***</p><p>Прихлебывая ромашковый чай (ничего другого в аптечке не нашлось), наблюдаю, как сестра, заламывая руки, мечется по кухне. Видно, что вся эта ситуация ей совсем не нравится. Обычно это она, состроив сердитую мордашку и сложив на груди руки, ждала от меня объяснений. Теперь настал мой черед спрашивать. Сесиль, очевидно, знала о происходящем гораздо больше, чем я предполагал. Похоже, даже больше моего.</p><p>– Может, уже скажешь что-нибудь? – мое терпение дало трещину. – Начни с того, кто ты на самом деле?</p><p>Классический вопрос. Разве у нее могли возникнуть проблемы с ответом на него?</p><p>Сесиль промолчала, но мельтешить прекратила, остановилась. Внимательно на меня посмотрела и, убедившись, что на сей раз отступать я не собираюсь, вздохнула и, наконец, произнесла:</p><p>– Если я скажу, ты все равно не поверишь.</p><p>– Позволь мне решать.</p><p>В свете недавних событий я был открыт всему новому.</p><p>Она снова вздохнула.</p><p>– Я – ангел.</p><p>Я подавился чаем. Ну вот, приехали! Думаю, доктор Клаус обрадуется новому пациенту…</p><p> </p><p>Сесиль почти убедила меня, хотя и не слишком старалась. Она знала о моих снах. Более того, знала их предысторию и продолжение. Чем не доказательство? Но я пока не был готов поверить во что угодно.</p><p>– Я надеялась, что однажды ты забудешь, – устало сказала сестра. – После стольких перерождений твоя душа изменилась.</p><p>– Утратила свет, имеешь в виду? – уточнил я, вспомнив слова желтоглазого монстра.</p><p>– Не совсем. Нет света без тьмы. Тьма есть в каждом, как и свет.</p><p>– Даже в ангелах? <em>– </em>скрыть иронии не вышло.</p><p>– Даже в ангелах. Будь иначе, падших не существовало бы, – улыбнулась она.</p><p>Я вдруг осознал, что никогда не видел в глазах Сесиль гнева, злости или обиды. Жалости, впрочем, тоже не было, только печаль. Но и ее я прежде не замечал.</p><p>Делаю очередной глоток.</p><p>– Кто тот парень… в зеркале? – я в упор глянул на сестру. – Наверняка ты и о нем знаешь.</p><p>Стоило выпытать все, что ей известно, пока она окончательно не пришла в себя и не сорвалась с крючка.</p><p>– На ангела не похож. Демон?</p><p>– Можно и так сказать. Демон со светлой душой. Мы называем их Серыми. Самые опасные существа. Их практически невозможно уничтожить. Свет их душ делает нас слабыми, а непроглядная тьма привлекает демонов. К ним тянутся и праведники, и грешники, – сделав короткую паузу, Сесиль добавила: – Демона, которого ты встретил, зовут Зен.</p><p>Не знаю почему, но это имя показалось мне смутно знакомым.</p><p>– По крайней мере, так он себя называет. И это делает его еще опаснее. Тяжело сражаться с демонами, не зная их имен.</p><p>– Называет? – я был немного сбит с толку. – То есть ты даже настоящего имени его не знаешь?</p><p>– Не знаю, – вздохнула сестра. – Он один из Древних, но все же не самый древний. Он родился уже после низвержения, – она призадумалась. – Возможно, прежде был нефилимом. Тогда это бы объясняло, как осколок его души сумел воплотиться в человеке. В любом случае, если это кому и известно, то только высшим ангелам.</p><p>Я выслушал ее внимательно, а потом вернул к важной для меня проблеме.</p><p>– Замечательно, конечно, но какое отношение это имеет ко мне?</p><p>– Зен тебе ничего не говорил? Называл как-нибудь?</p><p>– Называл, – я решил ничего не скрывать. – Осколок.</p><p>– Свет в них не позволяет ангелам убивать Серых. Но их можно запечатать, если отделить светлую часть души от темной ее части. Твоя душа – свет души Зена.</p><p>Плеваться чаем я не спешил. Терпкий напиток приятно ожег глотку и потек дальше. История Сесиль с каждым поворотом сюжета становилась все запутаннее, но я был готов такому. Насколько это возможно.</p><p>Сестра умолкла. Она выглядела разочарованной. Наверное, ожидала несколько более бурной реакции.</p><p>– С каждой новой прожитой жизнью твоя душа претерпевала изменения. Зен больше не сможет снова сделать ее частью себя. Но он по-прежнему жаждет вырваться на свободу. Твоя душа – ключ от его тюрьмы, и он сможет освободиться, уничтожив этот ключ, то есть тебя. И если ему это удастся, мир ждет катастрофа.</p><p>Я попытался примерить на желтоглазого демона образ Вселенского Зла. Не получилось.</p><p>– Странно, что он не убил тебя, – в ее голосе сквозил неподдельный интерес.</p><p>Я постучал пальцами по чашке, сковырнул маленькую, едва заметную чаинку.</p><p>– Ему было скучно в заточении, вот он и решил отыграться. На мне.</p><p>Сесиль вскинула брови. Вышло совсем не по-ангельски. Она поняла, что я хотел (точнее, не хотел) сказать.</p><p>– Секс – низшая форма единения, – выдала сестра. – Видимо, бессознательно Зен все еще тянется к тебе. В конце концов, когда-то ваши души были одним целым.</p><p>– А как же духовная близость и все такое? – не сдержав едкой ухмылки.</p><p>То ли я осмелел, сидя на уютной кухне, то ли успокоительный отвар отменно действовал, но мысль об изнасиловании уже не страшила. Немного пугающе.</p><p>– Ваше единство изначально было физическим, а не духовным, – отмахнулась сестра.</p><p>Она собиралась сказать что-то еще, но я поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло, пока ее не понесло в какие-нибудь дебри. Зачем обсуждать то, что было бы, но, к счастью, не произошло?</p><p>– Чисто теоретически, если ты заберешь мою душу и не позволишь ей вернуться в этот мир, Зен никогда ведь не покинет своей тюрьмы?</p><p>Сесиль на мои слова только усмехнулась.</p><p>– Мы так и сделали. Как со всеми Осколками. Но ангелы не могут управлять душами, только направлять их. Обычно Осколки малы, но частица света в душе Зена оказалась достаточно велика, чтобы переродиться в человеке. Твоя душа упорно возвращается в этот мир и упорно ищет, не зная чего. В каждом новом теле ты неосознанно ищешь Зена, даже не подозревая о его существовании. А когда вы находите друг друга, вокруг начинается хаос <em>–</em> его тьма вырывается в человеческий мир. Все эти убийства – тому доказательство. А в этот раз ты встретился с ним лицом к лицу.</p><p>Я напрягся.</p><p>– Он причастен к убийствам?</p><p>Мистика мистикой, а работа остается работой. Даже если теория абсурдная, я обязан ее выслушать.</p><p>– Как думаешь, почему у жертв забирали сердца и мозг? – она остановилась, давая мне время догадаться самому. – Знаешь, как менялись во времени представления о душе и ее обиталище в теле человека?</p><p>– Сердце, мозг и кровь, – вспомнил основное.</p><p>Я мог бы продолжить список, но вряд ли Сесиль будет интересно.</p><p>– Именно. Это имитация. У Зена ведь забрали часть души.</p><p>– И где же находится эта пресловутая душа?</p><p>Она ангел, должна, наверное, знать. Но сестра только пожала плечами.</p><p>– Только Он знает. У ангелов и демонов все по-другому. Наши души несколько отличаются от людских. Попадая на землю, они словно обрастают плотью. Вспомни, в твоих снах я ведь никогда не менялась.</p><p>Неудача.</p><p>У меня оставались вопросы, но, судя по глазам сестры, главного я пока не задал.</p><p>– Тебе придется убить Зена, – воспользовавшись моим молчанием, она подвела меня к нужной теме.</p><p>– Я полицейский, а не экзорцист.</p><p>– Только тебе это под силу. Или хочешь умереть сам? Скажу прямо, по силе люди неровня демонам, а из-за вашей связи я, как ангел, даже пощечину ему дать не смогу. Вероятно, Осколки, подобные тебе, – единственная возможность окончательно расправиться с Серыми.</p><p>– А если попробовать договориться?</p><p>Я сам в это не верил, но Зена, от одного вида которого у меня поджилки тряслись, мне точно не одолеть.</p><p>– Договориться?</p><p>Кажется, сестра в очередной раз во мне разочаровалась.</p><p>– Ты ему теперь без надобности. По крайней мере, живой. Как предлагаешь с ним договариваться?</p><p>– Тогда какие у меня варианты?</p><p>– У тебя несколько вариантов. Первый – я снова стираю тебе память и вывожу из страны. Так далеко, что ни Зен, ни его приспешники тебя не найдут. Ты тихо доживешь свою жизнь, а после твоя душа снова вернется на землю в новом теле и все начнется по кругу…</p><p>– А вот с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее. Значит, это тебе я обязан амнезией?</p><p>Почему-то я даже не удивился.</p><p>– Множество неслучайных случайностей привели тебя в этот город. А когда начались те убийства, уверена, ты почувствовал, что стал к чему-то ближе. К чему-то важному. Ты ввязался в расследование и никогда бы не покинул город, что бы я ни говорила. Стерев тебе память, я повышала свои шансы тебя переубедить. Потому что, когда дело касается его, ты становишься упрямым, как осел. Я знаю, столько времени за тобой присматривала.</p><p>– Хорошо же ты за мной присматривала, – зло произнес я.</p><p>В голове предстали образы Залмана Маклиша и парня, зарезанного в лесничем домике. У меня есть право сердиться.</p><p>– Подпространство, в котором заточен Зен, перемещается. Ты тоже всегда перерождаешься в разных местах. Мне требуется время, чтобы снова тебя найти. Иногда я не успевала.</p><p>Вижу, она расстроилась.</p><p>– Понятно, – отчего-то печалить ее сильнее не хотелось. – Еще варианты?</p><p>– Второй – ты умираешь.</p><p>Сесиль выразительно на меня посмотрела, давая понять, что этот вариант ее совсем не устраивает, и только потом продолжила:</p><p>– И третий – ты убиваешь Зена.</p><p>– А что насчет меня? Что будет со мной, когда все закончится?</p><p>– Насчет тебя распоряжений не поступало, – честно призналась она.</p><p>Ангелы ведь должны быть честными?</p><p>– Если я часть его души, разве я не буду страдать?</p><p>– А ты страдал, пока не столкнулся с ним?</p><p>– То есть наверняка ты не знаешь?</p><p>– Не знаю. Но, если у тебя получиться одолеть его и… если ты захочешь, я останусь здесь, с тобой, и помогу пережить утрату.</p><p>– И тебе не хочется вернуться? – я бросил на сестру испытующий взгляд.</p><p>Мне бы, наверное, хотелось.</p><p>– Не подумай, я сама вызвалась. Не то чтобы мы горели желанием оказаться на земле, но и ангелам не чуждо любопытство. Для нас из всех Его творений вы самая большая загадка.</p><p>Позабытый, чай давно остыл.</p><p>– Есть еще вопросы? Или теперь я могу идти?</p><p>Не сомневаюсь, она бы предпочла, чтобы этот разговор никогда не состоялся. Но на сей раз все закончилось не тенями и полустрахами, а реальной встречей с моим темным я.</p><p>– Можно последний вопрос?</p><p>Интерес проснулся чисто мужской.</p><p>– Только действительно последний.</p><p>– Ты была мне подругой, сестрой и племянницей. Скажи, хоть в одной из жизней мы были любовниками?</p><p>Лицо Сесиль приняло странное, ехидное выражение.</p><p>– Нет, – ответила она и вышла с кухни.</p><p>***</p><p>Я по привычке поскреб руку – там, где еще пару дней назад была рана. Она больше не кровоточила и не чесалась – после встречи с Зеном в «зазеркалье» порезы полностью исчезли, не оставив после себя и напоминания.</p><p> Пусть новое знание свалилось неожиданно, словно ушатом ледяной воды окатили, сейчас я чувствовал себя значительно спокойнее. Больше не нужно избегать зеркал, укутывать их ночами покрывалами и бояться, что из них полезут монстры. Монстры, конечно, существовали, точнее, один монстр, но теперь я знал, что ему никак не выбраться из своей клетки. Зато он вполне мог утянуть туда меня. Порой я ощущал нарастающее во мне искушение снова очутиться в той серой комнате и окунуться в золотой водоворот, но гнал эти мысли прочь. Все же, где-то в глубине души, мне хотелось, чтобы все происходящее оказалось проделками моего подсознания.</p><p>И да, сны мне более не снились. Зато начала возвращаться память. Урывками, разрозненными кусочками. Воспоминания складывались в голове стопкой сухих фактов, утратившие чувственно-эмоциональную окраску. Это особенно тревожило Сесиль. Ее, несколько месяцев назад для меня не существовавшую, я тоже вспомнил. Скольких она одурачила своей «магией»?</p><p>Ответа от меня она по-прежнему не получила. Убийство не то, на что я мог с легкостью пойти. А Зен пока был мне нужен. Может, он и продолжал томиться в заточении, оставалась еще загадочная фигура, прятавшаяся во тьме, и глазами которой Зен наблюдал за мной.</p><p>Потом это снова случилось. В квартале от моей квартиры обнаружили очередной выпотрошенный труп.</p><p>***</p><p>Преступника поймали на следующее же утро. Он, потерянный, околачивался у полицейского участка.</p><p>Допрос снова вел Деннис. На вопросы парень отвечал невнятно, то мямлил что-то себе под нос, то вновь замолкал, пряча взгляд за стеклами очков, испещренными буроватыми крапинками. Напарник давил так, что еще немного и тот окончательно замкнется в себе.</p><p>– Полегче, Деннис.</p><p>Я подождал, пока он сбавит обороты, и покинул комнату.</p><p>– Разве ты сейчас не должен быть на допросе?</p><p>Привалившись спиной к автомату, я в задумчивости пил кофе, когда меня окликнул голос босса.</p><p>– В этом нет никакого смысла.</p><p>Смяв стаканчик, я выбросил его в урну.</p><p>– Есть смысл или нет, О'Малли, выполняй свою работу как следует. Я не посмотрю на все твои прежние заслуги, мигом в архив отправлю.</p><p>Она прошествовала мимо. В последнее время я стал вспоминать, почему мне многое спускают с рук.</p><p>Как следует, да. Значит ли тогда, что я должен расправиться с Зеном?</p><p>Спустя несколько дней произошло еще одно убийство, и это придало мне решимости.</p><p>***</p><p>Противоречия выматывают. Сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом, я уже не ощущал в себе прежней уверенности. Последняя наша встреча оставила лишь неприятные воспоминания, но теперь они казались мне такими блеклыми и неоправданными. О, я прекрасно осознавал, чем может закончиться новое свидание. И все равно хотел его увидеть. И, возможно, это и есть главная, самая настоящая причина, по которой я готов рискнуть не только жизнью, но и душой. Неделя прошла, и как сильно поменялись мои мысли. Это изнуряло, не давало мне покоя. Пугало, в конце концов. Смотря на свое отражение и осознавая все это, я не был убежден в правильности своих действий. Стоило ли посоветоваться с Сесиль? Она бы точно воспротивилась.</p><p>И шагнул навстречу неизвестности, зная, что после наверняка буду жалеть. Нет, я в этом убежден.</p><p>Спрыгнув со стола (для своего перемещения я воспользовался зеркалом в спальне), я осмотрелся. За время моего отсутствия комната ничуть не изменилась, такая же серая и холодная. И пустая – Зена здесь не было.</p><p>– Я уже устал ждать.</p><p>Как тогда, он появился неожиданно, бесшумно открыв дверь и войдя в комнату. Сердце в груди подпрыгнуло и забилось в каком-то истеричном, неправильном ритме.</p><p>Зен медленно приближался.</p><p>Зеркало находилось совсем рядом, открывая путь к бегству. Я чувствовал, что в этот раз у меня есть выбор. Но с каждым его шагом отчетливо понимал, что этот выбор не сделаю.</p><p>– Зачем? – тихо спросил я.</p><p>Тело сковал знакомый паралич. Не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться. А чего я, собственно, ожидал? Слова Сесиль раскаленным клеймом прошлись по сознанию. Казалось, присутствие… нет, само существование монстра напротив обнажало самые неприглядные, глубоко затаенные стороны моей души.</p><p>– Разве не очевидно?</p><p>– Нет, зачем ты убиваешь?</p><p>Какая-то, наверное самая светлая, часть меня пыталась нащупать в нем хоть что-то хорошее. Я не верил, не желал верить, что человек, вызывающий во мне эти странные чувства, – чудовище.</p><p>– Убиваю?</p><p>Его брови взметнулись в фальшивом удивлении. Зен усмехнулся, а после в голос рассмеялся.</p><p>– Я убиваю? Нет, вы, люди, сами себе палачи.</p><p>– Ты превратил невинных, совершенно безобидных людей в убийц!</p><p>Я чуть ли не шипел.</p><p>– Ты уверен? Я лишь дал им выбор. Только души, в которых черноты больше, чем света, откликнулись на мою тьму. Так было всегда, так будет и впредь. Этого не изменить. Ни тебе, никому.</p><p>На секунду он задумался.</p><p>– Хотя ты можешь попытаться. Тебе ведь по силам убить меня? Не это ли тебе постоянно нашептывает твой ангелок?</p><p>Сердце тревожно забилось. Откуда, откуда он узнал о Сесиль?</p><p>– Только у тебя ничего не выйдет.</p><p>В его голосе звучала неприкрытая насмешка.</p><p>– А теперь…</p><p>Меня грубо прижали к стене.</p><p>– В этот раз так легко ты не сбежишь.</p><p>Побег? Куда там! Горячее искушение уже овладевало мной, проникая насквозь, разливалось в крови, отравляя ее, словно вирус, скапливалось внизу живота томительным тугим жаром.</p><p>С тихим шорохом ремень выскользнул из шлевок. Хлесткий удар о стену – и я вздрагиваю, ненадолго возвращаясь с небес на землю, и замираю в напряженном ожидании. Но уже в следующее мгновенье до меня доносится звяканье пряжки под ногами. Звук такой яркий и четкий, я будто почувствовал, как вибрируют мои барабанные перепонки. А после – поцелуй. Шалый поцелуй, унесший мои мысли куда-то далеко-далеко, когда мы, наверное, были едины.</p><p>Противоречия выматывают. Разъедают изнутри, порождая смятение и оставляя ощущение незавершенности, когда один-единственный выбор кажется невозможен. И ты с надеждой ждешь, когда одна из сторон, наконец, возьмет верх. И сейчас я выбираю Зена.</p><p>***</p><p>Нетерпеливые, мы путались в одежде. Она не просто мешала, она неимоверно раздражала, казалась чем-то противоестественным. На ходу избавляясь от нее, мы с трудом добрались до кровати.</p><p>Зен забавлялся. Каждый раз, разрывая поцелуй, он несильно прихватывал зубами мою нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивая ее. Мне нравилась эта игра. Я повторял, сильнее распаляя его. И вскоре стало не до игр.</p><p>Я обнял руками его за голову, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, при каждом касании посылавшие в кожу мягкие разряды, и обхватил ногами за поясницу, прижимаясь теснее.</p><p>Зен не сдерживался.</p><p>– Мне больно… – на выдохе простонал я.</p><p>На глаза навернулись слезы. Побелевшими пальцами я вцепился ему в плечи, глубоко впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу.</p><p>– Сейчас я заберу твою боль, – прошептал Зен ласково, слизывая мои слезы.</p><p>И боль действительно отступила, оставив после себя лишь отголоски, чтобы я окончательно не потерял связь с реальностью.</p><p>Отдаваясь самозабвенно и позволяя ему безраздельно властвовать над собой, обнажая перед ним свои чувства и искренне доверяясь, то же получал в ответ.</p><p>– Хах… Зен… помедленнее… Дай мне привыкнуть.</p><p>Невозможно описать, что тогда со мной творилось. Все нервы в моем теле будто превратились в оголенные электрические провода. А Зен замыкал эту цепь, ритмичными толчками посылая по ним ток удовольствия.</p><p>Я растворялся в нем. И пусть то всего лишь мое воображение, по ощущениям меня словно по-настоящему поглощали. По кусочкам. И душу. И тело. И это было потрясающе.</p><p>Под конец, когда сил совсем не осталось, он навис надо мной, почти что заваливаясь и тяжело дыша. Наши глаза встретились. Хмельной и немного удивленный взгляд напротив – я запомню его. Пока он так смотрит на меня, я, кажется, со всем готов смириться. Протягиваю руки и беру его лицо в свои ладони. Поцелуй был долгий-долгий, успокаивающий.</p><p>***</p><p>Уткнувшись лицом в подушки, я слушал ненавистный и в то же время бесконечно родной мне голос. С ясностью мысли к Зену вернулась и насмешливость.</p><p>– Такое хрупкое, – произнес он, проведя ладонью по моей спине. – И у него такой приятный запах.</p><p>Он склонился, теплым дыханием разгоняя по телу приятную дрожь. Я прикусил губу.</p><p>– И все-таки они все так похожи. Я даже начал путаться в именах. Заппа, Захар, Зигмунд… Зак. В этот раз ты почти угадал.</p><p>Я промолчал. Мои имена, уверен, он знал их наперечет и в правильном порядке.</p><p>– Скажи, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, Осколочек?</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, Зен продолжил:</p><p>– Ты хочешь быть со мной, – его голос сочился ядом. – И не важно, кто и что я. Не важно, что сделаю с тобой или твоими близкими.</p><p>Я собрался возразить, но вдруг понял, что нечем. Родных у меня нет. И тех, кто был бы мне по-настоящему дорог, тоже. Сесиль, которую я по-прежнему почему-то продолжал считать сестрой, не в счет – скоро и эта привязанность покинет сердце. Возможно, именно этого и добивается Зен. Лишить меня всего, а после убить. А может, я ошибаюсь. Когда он так близко, я не могу думать здраво. Я вообще не хочу ни о чем думать. Только бы он никогда больше меня не отпускал. Никогда.</p><p>– Кажется, за тобой пришли.</p><p>Зен посмотрел куда-то вглубь комнаты. По моему телу начало распространяться болезненное покалывание, знакомое по прошлому разу.</p><p>– Как-нибудь приведи ее сюда. Пора бы с ней, наконец, разобраться, – бросил он на прощанье.</p><p>Очнулся я на холодном кафеле. Стоило сесть, как на голову мне опустилось что-то большое и пушистое. Плед.</p><p>Голос Сесиль доносился, словно из-под воды. Но даже так я уловил в нем негодование.</p><p>– Ну ты!..</p><p>Она осеклась. Похоже, видок у меня был еще тот. Сестра вздохнула и, присев рядом на колени, обняла меня за плечи.</p><p>– Представляю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.</p><p>Нет, не представляешь. Даже я не знаю. Еще недавно я лишь хотел быть с ним рядом. Разве не это называется любовью? У любви много лиц и форм. Да, мои чувства далеки от влечения или влюбленности, но любовь… Сама идея казалась мне абсурдной. Да и мои ли это чувства? Вне «серой комнаты» я вновь ощутил внутренний разлад. Я запутался. Я был разбит.</p><p>***</p><p>Бесконечный осенний дождь. Я подставил лицо под ледяные капли, стекавшие за ворот куртки и словно проникавшие под кожу, к самому сердцу. Я ненавидел дождь, и в нем же было мое спасение. На мгновение казалось, что мысли, звучавшие в моей голове нестройным хором, немели, покрывались коркой льда, замедляясь, будто молекулы, под действием низкой температуры. Для моего, воспаленного бессонными ночами и непрестанными нападками босса, сознания это было сродни чуду.</p><p>За последние несколько месяцев произошли девять убийств. И два из них никак не желали вписываться в общую картину. Расследование зашло в тупик. Босс требовала результатов, а у нас по-прежнему ни единой зацепки.</p><p>Еще я сделал для себя одно неприятное открытие – как выяснилось, я не умел лгать. Умалчивать – да, но не лгать. А ведь всего-то и надо было, что придумать более-менее правдоподобную версию происходящего. Я знал убийцу, и потому любая версия выглядела для меня сущим бредом. С другой стороны, другим бы бредом показалась правда. А между тем убийца продолжал гулять на свободе, скрывая свои намерения за завесой всеобщего помешательства.</p><p>Если с трупом, обнаруженным у полицейского участка, все было предельно ясно – никто ничего не видел и не слышал, то в убийстве в Зеленом районе нам удалось отыскать очевидцев. Но тут и нормальному человеку, перескажи он подобное, посоветовали бы обратиться к врачу, так что парочку обкуренных наркоманов вряд ли можно считать надежными свидетелями. Мне, уже состоящему на учете у мозгоправов, тоже б не поверили и тактично бы намекнули заглянуть по знакомому адресу. И я молчал. Поэтому главным генератором идей стал Деннис, и, по счастью, часть негодования босса перепадала ему – у меня голова и так пухла сверх меры.</p><p>Я возвращался домой, когда на город уже опустилась ночь. Это уже начинало входить в привычку. Дома искушение становилось невыносимым, ведь только зеркала в моей квартире вели в то проклятое подпространство. Я держался. Минутная слабость, несколько часов мнимого счастья, но я знал, чем все закончится – самобичеванием и душевным раздраем. Единожды проиграв себе, я уже не смог вернуться в прежнее русло.</p><p>Дождь почти прекратился, оставив после себя промозглый туман. Во вдруг ставшем сумеречно-белесом мире обманчиво мерцали фонарные огни. Мимо промчались несколько машин, выцветив светом фар несколько зданий. Она стояла под низким окном, привалившись спиной к кирпичной стене. Чернее черного, как всегда, но уже не желтоглазая. «Тень» отделилась от стены и резко двинулась на меня. Я выхватил пистолет. Умирать я пока точно не собирался. Не сегодня. Не под этим чертовым дождем на пустынной улице.</p><p>И, будто прочитав мои мысли, из клуба, стену которого мгновенье назад подпирала собой «тень», повалила буйная молодежь, увлекая ее в свой поток. Я спрятал пистолет в карман, не убирая пальца со спускового крючка, и поспешил домой. Превратиться в труп, дело которого никогда не раскроют, совсем не хотелось.</p><p>***</p><p>Похоже, меня снова ждала бессонная ночка. Новое появление «тени» никак не выходило из головы. И теперь, когда Зен больше не наблюдал, ее мишенью, кажется, стал я.</p><p>Глубоко уйдя в свои мысли, я не сразу заметил подающее мне сигналы отражение в зеркале. Давно оно не проявляло такой активности. Но, едва завладев моим вниманием, разом как-то обмякло, а после и вовсе исчезло, явив улыбающееся лицо Зена. Вот такого я точно не ожидал.</p><p>– Ос-ко-ло-чек.</p><p>Я по-прежнему его не слышал, но то, как мерзко он кривил рот, растягивая это слово… Меня всего передернуло.</p><p>– Чего тебе? – буркнул неприветливо.</p><p>Зен деланно вздохнул.</p><p>– Тебя так давно не было. Неужели совсем не скучаешь?</p><p>Будто он не знал ответ. Я скучал, безумно скучал. Прямо сейчас мне хотелось подойти к зеркалу, прикоснуться к нему и, может быть, даже ощутить сквозь стекло чужое тепло.</p><p>– Заглянул бы хоть ненадолго в гости. Глядишь, в следующий раз смог бы меня слышать.</p><p>Молча проглатываю издевку, продолжая хмуро сверлить взглядом зеркальную поверхность. Чтобы «слышать», мне приходилось смотреть на его губы. <em>Только</em> смотреть было сложно.</p><p>– Твоя воля оказалась сильнее, чем я предполагал, раз <em>она</em> удерживает тебя лишь словом.</p><p>Еще недавно я бы счел это за комплимент. В последний раз, вернувшись из «серой комнаты», я едва сразу не прыгнул обратно. Но Сесиль удержала меня. Не было ни огненных цепей, ни проклятий. «Нет», – спокойно произнесла она тогда. И это был голос не человека.</p><p>А теперь… Я даже не понимал, насмехается ли Зен сейчас. Он читал меня, словно открытую книгу, а я ничего о нем не знал. Не знал, когда он смеется, а когда серьезен. Нужен ли я ему так же, как и он мне.</p><p>Стянув с кровати покрывало, накрываю им зеркало.</p><p>– Неспокойных снов, – желаю ему.</p><p>На секунду мне показалось, что я услышал смех. Нет, конечно, показалось.</p><p>***</p><p>Наконец отвоевав у сестры свой автомобиль, я вечером отправился колесить по городу. Настроение было хорошее, даже приподнятое. Босс прикрепила меня и Денниса к другой команде, накинув сверху еще парочку дел. А пока ты уверен, что твой враг – такой же человек, самое хитроумное преступление можно раскрыть.</p><p>Пары часов дикой гонки хватило, чтобы проветрить голову и немного привести мысли в порядок.</p><p>В квартире по обыкновению тихо. Едва уловимо пахнет кофе, пролитым мной утром на кухне. Зажигаю всюду свет – страхи исчезли, а привычка осталась. Разуваюсь и бреду в гостиную, чтобы включить что-нибудь ненавязчиво-расслабляющее и разбавить тишину. Но стоило войти в комнату, как нечто стрелой метнулось ко мне из угла.</p><p>Удар был сильный, в живот. В глазах потемнело. Вторым она выбила из моих рук пистолет. Похоже, я теперь рефлекторно хватался за него при малейшем намеке на опасность. Опомнился уже лежащим на ковре под оседлавшей мою грудь «тенью» и пытающимся отнять от своей шеи холодные сильные пальцы.</p><p>– Я убью тебя, – проскрипела она, – я пожру твою душу, и тогда он, наконец, заметит меня.</p><p>«Тень» ощупала меня плотоядным взглядом.</p><p>Мне, честно, было не до чужих душевных терзаний. Да и туман в голове, вызванный недостатком кислорода, не способствовал концентрации внимания.</p><p>В поле зрения попал пистолет. Он упал недалеко – только руку протяни. Я дернулся к нему. Фортуна, дама неулыбчивая, сегодня явно мне благоволила.</p><p>Я выстрелил, куда придется. Но попал, видимо, куда надо, потому что хватка сразу ослабла. Резким движением скинув с себя незваного гостя, я, хватая ртом воздух и кашляя, попытался как можно скорее принять вертикальное положение.</p><p>«Тень» шипела, зажимая ладонью раненое бедро. Туман вокруг нее словно остервенел, он вихрился и бурлил, подобно кипящей черной смоле.</p><p>Не бессмертна! – почти ликую, но праздновать победу пока рано. Она вот-вот снова атакует.</p><p>Я вскинул пистолет.</p><p>«Тень» бросилась на меня.</p><p>В распахнувшиеся окно с порывом ветра ворвалась Сесиль. Сестра приземлилась между нами. Растрепанная, в одной ночной рубашке и очень недовольная.</p><p>Нашарив глазами незнакомца, Сесиль скривилась так, будто ее заставили разом сжевать с десяток лимонов. «Тень» встрече тоже определенно не обрадовалась и, очевидно, взвесив свои шансы на успех, предпочла… сигануть в окно. И, разумеется, предпочла сделать это громко, не как Сесиль, а со звоном битого стекла.</p><p>Сестра в два счета оказалась там, где только что стояла «тень», выглядывая наружу.</p><p>– Тц! Сбежал!</p><p>Я со вздохом облегчения опустил пистолет. Думаю, к такому невозможно привыкнуть. Пуститься в погоню и в мыслях не возникло. И, кроме всего прочего, сестра, несмотря на свой грозный вид, еле-еле держится на ногах. Едва ступив от окна, она, бледная как смерть, начала падать. Я успел подхватить ее на руки, ощущая под ладонями что-то теплое и липкое. Заглядываю ей за спину – ткань на спине вся пропиталась кровью.</p><p>***</p><p>Сесиль приспустила сорочку, целомудренно придерживая ее на груди, и неподвижно замерла на табуретке, пока я обрабатывал ее раны.</p><p>– Эти раны…</p><p>Наверное, я до конца так ей и не поверил и вот теперь, глядя на две глубокие вертикальные полоски в районе лопаток, чувствовал себя немного сбитым с толку.</p><p>– Люди не умеют летать. А по-другому добраться сюда быстро было никак.</p><p>– Значит, твое тело тоже смертное?</p><p>Злой туман, скручивающийся от боли, и кровь, бьющая тугой алой струей из бедра «тени», еще свежи в памяти.</p><p>– Самое что ни на есть. Пусть это лишь оболочка, но, когда слишком к ней привыкаешь, начинаешь чувствовать слабость, когда истинная суть прорывается наружу.</p><p>Повисла гнетущая пауза.</p><p>– Ты не собираешься меня отчитывать?</p><p>– За то, что не сказал? Нет. Так всегда происходит. Я защищаю, а кто-то пытается тебя убить. У Зена немало последователей.</p><p>Ясно-понятно, сестрица тоже кое-какую информацию оставила при себе.</p><p>– Его стоит найти как можно скорее, – встрепенулась она, отчего я едва не выронил иглу.</p><p>– Его?</p><p>Неужто, наконец, узнаю, кто за мной охотится?</p><p>– Твоего несостоявшегося убийцу, – пояснила Сесиль. – В этот раз все серьезно. Это не просто какой-то слетевший с катушек маньяк. Это демон. Причем кто-то из твоего ближайшего окружения. Скорее всего, новый знакомый. Появившийся рядом после твоей амнезии. Ну, кто-нибудь приходит ум? Кто-нибудь подозрительный.</p><p>Еще как приходили. Тем более, таких было немного.</p><p>– Ты…</p><p>Даже видя лишь ее затылок, точно угадываю, что сестра сейчас корчит гримасу. Ну, так я не виноват, она самая подозрительная.</p><p>– Клаус и Деннис.</p><p>– Деннис? Твой напарник?</p><p>Серьезная заинтересованность в ее голосе мне совсем не понравилась. Отчего-то Клауса она отмела сразу, и мне стало обидно за напарника.</p><p>– Деннис неплохой парень, – возражаю.</p><p>– Ты так действительно думаешь или хочешь так думать?</p><p>Сесиль знала, куда надавить. День ото дня я все глубже погружался в себя и свою паранойю, а теперь подозревать всех и каждого, везде видеть врагов… это морально тяжело. Но сестра, сделав пробный выпад, не стала развивать тему.</p><p>– Похоже, ты вспомнил больше, чем мог в этой жизни, – произнесла Сесиль, когда я закончил накладывать швы.</p><p>– Этому учат в академии.</p><p>Мне не хотелось спорить, но и думать, что она была  права, хотелось не больше. К сожалению, память возвращала не только приятные воспоминания.</p><p>– Найди во что переодеться. Я приберу здесь и заварю тебе травяной чай.</p><p>Сестра упорствовать не стала и, соскользнув с табуретки, выпорхнула из комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>Мой спортивный костюм висел на ней мешком. Она ждала меня на диване, сложив руки на коленях и рассеянно теребя рукава, и казалась сейчас невероятно хрупкой и беззащитной. Обычная девушка.</p><p>Передав ей дымящуюся чашку, я пристроился рядом, откидываясь на спинку и прикрывая глаза.</p><p>– Ты уже решил, что будешь делать? – вкрадчиво спросила Сесиль.</p><p>В ответ я промычал что-то невразумительное и смолк. Сестра терпеливо сверлила во мне взглядом дырку.</p><p>– Может, включить музыку? Что тебе нравится? Опера? У меня вроде что-то было…</p><p>– Зак.</p><p>Сесиль поставила чашку на стол и развернулась ко мне. Взяла мое лицо в ладони, потянулась и… поцеловала. О, и этот поцелуй обещал перерасти в нечто большее. Манипуляторша. Может, несколько месяцев назад, может, не будь она моей сестрой (которой она, собственно, и не являлась)… Я взял ее за запястья и мягко отстранил, разрывая поцелуй.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>В глазах Сесиль, мне почудилось, проскочила веселая искра.</p><p>– Он глубоко засел в твоем сердце, да?</p><p>Что ж, за столетия жизни в облике человека она научилась быть и коварной, и подлой. Меня это вдруг позабавило. Но так даже лучше. Чем человечней она была, тем легче я себя чувствовал.</p><p>– Хочу уснуть, – произнес я устало.</p><p>– Тогда спи.</p><p>Укладываю голову ей на колени, и она ласково гладит меня по волосам. И я действительно уснул и не видел снов.</p><p>***</p><p>С того эпического вечера Сесиль почти поселилась  у меня (и Зен больше не появлялся). Когда я спросил, что насчет ее семьи, сестра как-то странно на меня посмотрела. Откуда мне было знать, что ее семья – такой же обман, морок, что люди, которых я до недавнего времени считал своими родственниками, никогда не существовали.</p><p>Поначалу мысль, что дома теперь меня кто-то ждет, грела душу. Пока я не понял, что избегать нежелательных разговоров отныне не получится. Не запираться же в своей комнате подобно обиженному подростку.</p><p>Сестра встречала у порога. Привстав на цыпочки в попытке что-то разглядеть за моей спиной. Ну разумеется, я ведь обещал представить ее Деннису.</p><p>– Где твой напарник?</p><p>Тот же самый вопрос я сегодня задал боссу. «Взял отгул. Этот болван свалился с велосипеда и умудрился подвернуть лодыжку», – ответила та. Всегда знал, что босс – женщина сочувственная.</p><p>– Он сегодня не пришел на работу. Упал с велосипеда и повредил ногу.</p><p>– Идиот, кто сейчас ездит на велосипеде? Что, прямо так и повредил? – и этот ее особый прищур.</p><p>Сочувствия к бедняге Деннису у Сесиль было, пожалуй, даже меньше, чем у босса. Сестра уже повесила на него ярлык врага №2 (первую строчку рейтинга по праву занимал Зен).</p><p>– Успокойся. Завтра выходной. Я собираюсь навестить его. Можешь поехать со мной.</p><p>Обойдя ее по широкой дуге (насколько позволяла небольшая прихожая), я протиснулся в гостиную и включил телевизор.</p><p>– Нет, я не поеду. Теперь он знает меня в лицо и может снова попробовать сбежать, – произнесла Сесиль, входя следом.</p><p>– Этим утром в местном парке было обнаружен труп, – вещала с экрана диктор. – Полиция пока отказывается давать какие-либо комментарии. Однако наши корреспонденты сумели установить, что это очередная жертва серийного…</p><p>Сестра выхватила из рук пульт, выключая телевизор.</p><p>Я нахмурился. Полиция тщательно охраняла место преступления, но одному из операторов таки удалось заснять труп пожилого мужчины с характерными увечьями.</p><p>– Погоди… Это ведь в соседнем городе! – до меня, наконец, дошло. – Это немного отличается от того, что ты мне говорила.</p><p>– А чего ты ожидал? – изображая удивление, спросила Сесиль. – Или уже забыл, как сам к нему пришел? Чем ты ближе к Зену, тем дальше распространяется его тьма. Теперь убийства будут происходить не только в этом городе. Запомни: ты больше не свет, твоя душа полностью очеловечилась. Каждая твоя ошибка, любая твоя слабость делает его сильнее. Да, вас влечет друг к другу, но вы – враги. Так сколькими еще нужно пожертвовать, прежде чем ты поймешь это?</p><p>Похоже, все это время Сесиль держала в себе свою боль. Теперь вижу, что жизни этих людей были ей небезразличны.</p><p>В голове возникла яркая картинка – воскресная школа, в которую мать водила меня в детстве. Пусть в наш равнодушный век мы поклоняемся другим богам, островки веры кое-где еще сохранились. Глупый ребенок затеял неравный спор с учителем. Пусть тогда я еще не ставил под сомнение существование ангелов, но уже думал, что ангелам плевать на людей. Как и Богу.</p><p>И все же… «Если он зло во плоти, так почему до сих пор не убил?» – почти вырвалось у меня. Конечно, так себе аргумент. Ангелы, демоны, все это за гранью моего понимания. Это не то, с чем можно быстро свыкнуться. Я продолжал видеть в Зене, пусть и необычного, но человека.</p><p>Но Сесиль словно услышала мои мысли:</p><p>– Вряд ли он убьет тебя своими руками. В конце концов, ты по-прежнему остаешься его Осколком.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующим утром я отправился к Деннису. В надежде не столько подтвердить его демоническую сущность, сколько опровергнуть ее.</p><p>Квартира моего напарника располагалась на двадцатом этаже многоквартирного дома в новом, пока наполовину пустующем районе.</p><p>Наверное, стоило предупредить. Или хотя бы купить по дороге гостинцев. Уже поднимаясь на лифте, набираю Денниса. «Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», – сообщил механический голос.</p><p>На стук в дверь тоже никто не отозвался. Я наудачу провернул ручку. Дверь оказалось не заперта. У меня закралось нехорошее предчувствие.</p><p>В квартире висела звенящая тишина. В коридорном сумраке витал остаточный запах… разложения. Толкнув глухо скрипнувшую дверь, с оружием наизготовку я пошел в прихожую.</p><p>Форточка в гостиной была открыта нараспашку. Тихо шурша под слабыми порывами осеннего ветра, колыхались шторы, пропуская в комнату первые робкие лучи утреннего солнца.</p><p>Труп лежал прямо под окном. Месяца три-четыре, не меньше. Кожа на нем уже высохла, окрасившись в буро-пергаментный цвет, и местами потрескалась. Во вскрытой грудной клетке в оправе из ребер сухим серым комком угадывалось сердце. Из разбитого черепа, подобно пороху из патрона, высыпалась мозговая пыль. Знакомые травмы.</p><p>Подойдя, я присел на корточки и обшарил его карманы. В одном из них обнаружились водительские права, на фото с которых, похоже, был запечатлен настоящий Деннис.</p><p>Опасности поблизости не ощущалось, так что, вернув пистолет в кобуру, я достал из куртки телефон, и вызвал полицию, и стал ждать.</p><p>Мысли вертелись вокруг моих снов. В памяти, ставшей вдруг удивительно податливой, воскресали события далекого прошлого, подобно ярким бусинам нанизываясь на нитку времени. Я вспомнил домик лесничего. И не только.</p><p>Вот, значит, как. Теперь понятно, почему его лицо тогда показалось мне знакомым. Сколько раз я попадал в одну и ту же ловушку лжи?</p><p>Но, вопреки ожиданиям, я не испытывал к Деннису ненависти или страха. Зен. Я думал о нем. Сколько раз он смотрел на мою смерть? Сколько раз он убивал меня, пусть и чужими руками? Меня захлестнула обида. Получается, Сесиль была права. Всегда была права.</p><p>Сползаю на пол, несильно ударяюсь несколько раз затылком о стену (будто это могло помочь), а потом, усмехнувшись сам не понимая чему, хватаюсь руками за голову и утыкаюсь лицом в колени. Эта драма начинает выходить за рамки жанра. Сражаться с другими порой нелегко, но сражаться с самим собой сложнее всего. Мне тоже пора освободиться.</p><p>Снова телефон. На секунду мои пальцы замирают на полпути, но, переборов нерешительность, я все-таки набираю номер, бывший первым в списке: Сесиль.</p><p>***</p><p>Приблизив к глазам, я вертел в пальцах небольшой патрон, который дала мне Сесиль. Если гильза была самой обычной, то пуля, серебристая с пульсирующими лавово-красными прожилками, выглядела весьма странно.</p><p>– Он не подойдет к моему табельному, – выношу вердикт.</p><p>– Зато подойдет к тому, что ты хранишь в спальне.</p><p>Я даже спрашивать не стал, откуда она знала. Просто сжал патрон в кулаке и направился в свою комнату.</p><p>– Почему ты не дала мне его раньше? – притормаживая у двери.</p><p>– Тогда ты был не готов. Ты и сейчас не готов. Не встреться ты с Зеном, до этого бы не дошло. Несколько жизней как минимум.</p><p>– А сама зачем идешь? Говорила же, что и коснуться его не сможешь. Боишься, что я струшу?</p><p>– Я боюсь не за это. Твой Деннис наверняка тоже там будет. Против него у тебя никаких шансов. Пуля, конечно, убьет и его, но, прости, второй такой у меня больше нет. Так что у тебя будет только одна попытка. Упустишь ее, другой возможности не представится. Никогда. Ты ведь понимаешь?</p><p>Пожав плечами, я скрылся в спальне. Если у меня есть оружие, значит, и у Зена, вероятно, припасено что-то против меня.</p><p>Открыв верхний ящик тумбочки, я достал пистолет. Старенький М1911, но в хорошем состоянии. Уже таким он достался мне на день рождения пару лет назад. Не знаю почему, но тогда я, словно ребенок, обрадовался этому подарку. Может ли быть, что когда-то он принадлежал моему предыдущему воплощению?</p><p>Вставив патрон в магазин, со щелчком вернул тот в рукоятку. Оттянув затвор, перевожу пистолет в боевое положение и убираю оружие в карман (давно ли я стал пренебрегать правилами?).</p><p>Возвращаюсь к сестре.</p><p>– Я готов.</p><p>Она уже ждет в прихожей, у зеркала.</p><p>– Постой-ка.</p><p>Сесиль достала ее из кармана и надела мне на шею – невзрачную птичку на кожаном шнурке.</p><p>– Что это? – полюбопытствовал я, заглядывая неожиданный подарок.</p><p>– Амулет. Он не позволит Зену тебя контролировать и защитит от его магии.</p><p>– Почему только сейчас? – бурчу недовольно.</p><p>– А какой прок? – усмехнулась она. – Ну что? Идем?</p><p>Я спрятал кулон под футболку.</p><p>– Идем.</p><p>И мы решительно прошли сквозь зеркальную поверхность.</p><p>***</p><p>В гостиной горела люстра, ее искусственный свет падал сквозь дверной проем, немного разгоняя темноту в прихожей. Нас ждали.</p><p>– Надо же! Ты привел гостью.</p><p>Зен, вальяжно развалившийся на диване, отсалютовал мне ладонью. Его блестящий взгляд, едва скользнув по лицу Сесиль, остановился на мне.</p><p>– Ты принял решение?</p><p>Он не спрашивал – утверждал, и, наверное, впервые в его голосе я не слышал насмешки.</p><p>– Так ведь?</p><p>Этот вопрос уже был обращен не ко мне. В ответ одна из теней отделилась от стены. Бывший напарник, окинув меня нечитаемым взглядом, встал за спиной Зена.</p><p>– Велизар? – Сесиль, похоже, его узнала. Секунду она выглядела удивленной. – Неужто верный пес посмел предать своего хозяина? – ее слова сочились ядом.</p><p>Деннис зарычал, сверля сестру немигающим взглядом.</p><p>– Думаю, нам стоит оставить их, – произнес Зен, поднимаясь с дивана.</p><p>Деннис перестал играть с Сесиль в гляделки и с тоскливым недоумением уставился на него. Думал, Зен будет за ним наблюдать? Не уверен, что Деннис себе там навоображал, только невооруженным глазом видно, что Зену на него откровенно плевать.</p><p>– Убей ангела, – холодно приказал он, даже не обернувшись, и направился в спальню.</p><p>– Не мешкай, – прошептала Сесиль. – Ступай. Этого я задержу.</p><p>Согласно кивнув, я поспешил…</p><p>– Не пущу! – проскрежетал Деннис, преграждая дорогу.</p><p>Голова вдруг закружилась. Пространство вокруг словно закачалось, распадаясь на кусочки и собираясь вновь, расширяясь и перекраиваясь. Облик Денниса менялся вместе с ним. Тело увеличилось в размерах. Руки и ноги стали пухнуть и удлиняться, покрываясь красной пупырчатой кожей. Лицо расплывалось, обретая полузвериные черты. Над плотно прижатыми к голове ушами выросли мощные витые рога. А за спиной распахнулись широкие кожистые крылья.</p><p>– Твой враг – я, – голос сестры хрусталем отразился от серых стен.</p><p>Сесиль тоже преобразилась. Крылатая и невероятно красивая, она сияла обжигающе ярким, и вместе с тем теплым и ласковым светом.</p><p>– Удивительно, – пророкотал демон с едва уловимым благоговением, – прожив несколько тысячелетий среди людей, ты смогла остаться чистой.</p><p>Он почти прав. Мне, стоящему рядом, было заметно одно маленькое тускло-серое перышко в ослепительно белых крыльях. Не сомневаюсь, в этом есть и моя вина.</p><p>Сесиль на светскую беседу явно не настроена. Не сговариваясь, мы одновременно бросились к Деннису. Она на него, я мимо – в спальню, на бегу доставая пистолет и целясь в мелькнувшую в дверях спину.</p><p>– Жаль, – слова Зена настигли меня у порога. – Встреться мы чуточку раньше, все могло закончиться иначе.</p><p>Дверь захлопнулась, отрезая нас от шума в гостиной. Мы вновь остались наедине. Я сжал через ткань футболки маленькую птичку. Пытался ли он меня дурачить или же нет, мне неведомо, но трепет, всегда возникавший в его присутствии, так никуда и не делся. Но теперь я знал – мои чувства не ложь. Хотя по-прежнему не могу подобрать им названия.</p><p>– Не закончилось бы. Может, мы и одно целое… Были когда-то. Но мы не одно и то же. Я не хочу стать таким, как ты.</p><p>Беру Зена на мушку. Он продолжает обманчиво спокойно рыться в тумбочке, но уже в следующее мгновенье резко оборачивается, чтобы точно также навести на меня пистолет. Потрепанный М1911. Только белый.</p><p>Щелкнул затвор.</p><p>Но я выстрелил первым.</p><p>Крови не было. На груди стремительно расползалась черная дыра. Но и сейчас его лицо сохраняло бесстрастное выражение. Он смотрел на рану, безучастно, словно машина, фиксируя факт своей смерти.</p><p>– Надеюсь, ты хорошо целился, – даже на смертном одре Зен не переставал насмехаться надо мной.</p><p>Падая, его тело рассыпалось черным снегом, который, тускнея, медленно исчезал.</p><p>Вместе с ним таяли и мои силы. Пистолет выскользнул из дрожащей руки. Не отдавая себе отчета в происходящем, я с трудом доплелся до тумбочки. Тут ноги подкосились, и я рухнул на колени, а после и вовсе свернулся клубком на ковре. Там, где стоял он.</p><p>Внутри словно все умерло.</p><p>Таким меня и нашла Сесиль. Слышал, как она, шурша платьем, присела рядом и погладила меня по плечу.</p><p>– Я ошиблась. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, ты бы не смог его забыть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Моя душа будто окаменела, обратилась в пыль, оседающую тяжелыми мыслями в голове, бесчувствием в сердце и вязким ядом в крови.</p>
<p>Сесиль больше нет рядом. Наши дороги разошлись сразу после того случая. Думаю, я не хотел ее видеть. Умом я понимал, что она была права, что принял верное решение. Хотел верить в это. Только легче не становилось.</p>
<p>С тех пор минул почти год. Я продал квартиру и переехал в другой город. Хотя и здесь устроился на работу в полицию. Наверное, ничего другого просто не умею.</p>
<p>«Станция – 81-я улица. Станция – 81-я улица. Уважаемые пассажиры, при выходе из поезда просим не забывать свои вещи», – озвучил мужской голос.</p>
<p>Двери разошлись, и людской поток хлынул наружу. Едва не отправив на рельсы девушку, стоявшую на самом краю линии, вместе с ее огромным чемоданом. Подхватив под локоть, в последний момент успел уберечь ее от падения.</p>
<p>– Давайте помогу.</p>
<p>Продолжая удерживать за руку, я провел девушку в вагон, а следом затолкал внутрь и чемодан, который на поверку оказался не только большим, но еще и невероятно тяжелым. Она поблагодарила, лучезарно улыбнувшись, когда я пристроился по соседству. Почему-то всегда казалось, что так улыбаться могла только Сесиль. Слово за слово, мы разговорились, хотя поначалу эти самые слова ей приходилось клещами из меня тащить.</p>
<p>Ее звали Лилия. В городе оказалась впервые. Здесь у нее небольшая квартирка, доставшаяся по наследству от тетки. Знакомых нет. Родственников тоже. Приехала из маленького поселка рожать. (Чему я немало удивился, потому что живот едва заметен). Дохаживала последние недели беременности. Врачи сказали, будет мальчик. (Пожалуй, столько рассказывают только незнакомцу, с которым не надеются на близкую встречу).</p>
<p>– Ой, он толкается! – радостно воскликнула она, хватаясь за живот.</p>
<p>Почти забытые слова Сесиль снова всколыхнули сознание: «Ты не должен быть один». Впервые за долгое время я почувствовал себя расслабленным и умиротворенным. Живым. Даже всерьез начал задумываться, чтобы пригласить будущую мамочку на свидание, которому не суждено было случиться…</p>
<p>Яркая вспышка. Удар. А потом – темнота…</p>
<p>Я с трудом разлепил веки. Приглушенные, словно из-под воды, всюду слышались чужие крики и стоны. И вой сирен. В ушах звенело, голова разрывалась на части – похоже, неслабо приложился затылком о стекло. Осмотрелся, насколько позволяло расплывающееся зрение. Лилия лежала рядом. Глаза широко распахнуты. В них застыли удивление и недопонимание. Изо рта тонкой струйкой вытекала кровь. Кусок поручня проткнул ее грудь насквозь.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Я ждал на лавке перед операционной. Вот табличка «идет операция» погасла, и в коридор вышел врач.</p>
<p>– Как они? – подрываясь с места и едва снова не падая.</p>
<p>Меня все еще знобило, а туман в голове никак не желал рассеиваться.</p>
<p>– Малыш жив и здоров. Благодаря вам. Если бы девушку доставили минут на десять-пятнадцать позже… – он сделал паузу, и я понял, что это была хорошая новость. – Мать, к сожалению, спасти не удалось.</p>
<p>Я тяжело опустился на скамью.</p>
<p>– Что будет с ребенком?</p>
<p>– Если родственников не найдут, он отправится в детский дом.</p>
<p>Что-то мне подсказывает, что не найдут. Родственников у Лилии не осталось, а про жениха или мужа она ни словом не обмолвилась.</p>
<p>Уж не знаю, какая муха меня укусила, но решение пришло спонтанно:</p>
<p>– Я хотел бы взять над ним опеку.</p>
<p>Во взгляде врача тревога сменилась подозрительностью. Оно и не удивительно – с погибшей мы едва знакомы были. Да только процент отказа от детей в наши дни печально высок. Тут своих, плоть от плоти, растить не хотят, что уж говорить о приемных. Детдома переполнены, и детей порой определяли в куда более неблагополучные семьи. Конечно, поднимут всю подноготную, в медкарту мою заглянут, но слишком много вопросов задавать не станут.</p>
<p>Так и получилось. Уже через месяц мне позволили забрать малыша.</p>
<p>Младенец спал, пока я нес его к машине. И когда навещал в роддоме, тоже всегда заставал его спящим. А тут проснулся и посмотрел на меня своими невозможными… желтыми глазами.</p>
<p>Ноги буквально приросли к земле, а руки крепче сжали сверток из пеленок.</p>
<p>– Ну здравствуй… Зен, – произнес я.</p>
<p>Лицо ребенка исказила жутковатая, неестественная улыбка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>